


Beauty and the Beast

by NaraEragon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassin - Freeform, Beast - Freeform, Blood and Torture, Dark Star!Kha'Zix, Dark fic, Death Blossom!Kha'Zix, Gay Sex, Guardian of Sands!Kha'Zix, Human!Kha'Zix, Kissing, M/M, Mecha!Kha'Zix, Oral Sex, Original!Kha'Zix, RenKha, Sexual Content, Solving Riddle, Wudu!Kha'Zix, male relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraEragon/pseuds/NaraEragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a story about a beauty comes to rescue a prince but a hunter unconscious falls in love with a beast.</p>
<p>Following a crew on a journey of beast hunting, Rengar approached an unexpected fate.<br/>--</p>
<p>"Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?<br/>Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?<br/>My heart is gold, and my hands are cold.<br/>You can't wake up, this is not a dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haunted Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Theme song: Gasoline - Halsey.

Rengar heard some rumors people circulated to each other about a forest lied on a cursed land at the South of this continent. They said there were black floras everywhere, withered like a body was absorbed to death, the whole land was covered by thick black mist which caused trouble for creatures to find ways even though they had the best vision. They said anyone who was misfortune to stuck there would never make it out alive.

 

If that forest was that terrible, then what kind of people would ever come there? Unless they were insane.

 

Well, it's not because they were crazy, but were things in that land attracted people's interest: the land lived only a monster and it's purpose there was to guard the most value treasure with magical articles. And who didn't have greed inside them so they gathered bunch of people with supernatural powers or skilled warriors and headed to the land in order to find the treasure. To some hunters and warriors, their goal was not the treasure but the monster. It would be an honour to defeat a dangerous monster and have it as a reward, also to prove their strength in front of the social.

 

Other hand, they also said there was a beauty with the most wonderful appearance you had never seen in your life, a beauty that could absorb your mind and soul once you looked at it. An irresistible beauty, and it's hard to recognize the beauty as a male or female. This beautiful was locked and guarded by the monster, unable to escape.

 

Lots of skilled party were organized and eagerly headed to that dark forest of a land, ready to strike the monster, claimed the treasure and saved the beauty. Many had gone and none had came back. Someone said they were all dead, other said they were just missing. No one knew the truth or what had really happened. 

 

However, curiousness was human's biggest problem, even the god couldn't explain why. No matter how horrifying people kept on diffusing that land or itself truly was, many still never stopped discovering the land. And at the moment, another crew was set and ready to go, Rengar was one of them now.

 

He was a bounty hunter, an assassinated elite, his only interest in this journey was that monster. Normally he went on a hunt for those were wanted just for killing the time and raised his abilities, his most favorite was hunting monstrous creatures and took their head as a prize. His feats were well-known along with his name, which made people wondered why he hadn't come to slay that monster yet. 

 

Now they saw him packed his things and got ready for another victory, after all the effects those rumors had caused, they expected Rengar would succeeded this hunt because of his abilities, extinguished the rumors of this cursed land. Although being called the strongest hunter ever, he never acted arrogant around, because when you stood between the line of life and death, despised your enemy meant death. 

 

Another reason for the trust of people in this crew's success was because of him and some assassins known as Talon and Zed, also an elite in their work. During the whole journey they sat together, seperated from noises of the rest of this crew. They kept silence and started planning ways to face with what’s coming until they got there, opposite to the crew who were too busy to think about the future when they took down the monster, claimed the treasure and the beauty, completely unawared of the dangerous they were going to face.

 

The trio, however, knew a strong roshi used to join the crew and came to the haunted land. The result was the same, no one alive to come back, even the roshi. That roshi was a good man, no one knew about his past but at the present he’s a kind person but would ready to slay a whole noble family if they ever crossed the line between the civilians and lairds.

 

The roshi also a carefull person, analysed things clearly before acted. If the percent of failure was too high, he would definitely stop doing, so everybody surprised when he decided to join the monster’s slayer crew.

 

The roshi had a closed disciple, he loved the boy like his grandchild and that disciple also watched him as a grandpa, very courteous and obedient, he also knew as the roshi’s heir. The thing was no one had ever seen the disciple’s face or just simply knew who he was, the roshi seemed to hide him too carefully. But now they heard that the disciple may already joined some crews just to find his master or got revenge.

 

A whole crew with many type of man, each person had different thoughts but according to the missing of those last crews, they all knew the chance of surviving and returning was extremely low, even so they would not give up, not since they had this decision.

 

The haunted forest lied on a faraway island offshore the Ancenhell ocean, thick mist covered the whole island from light and daytime. Darkness was endless there, it was the lord, a hungry beast ready to devour any creatures dared to approach it’s territory. The island was also called living hell, one step into and no turning back.

 

From afar you could see an island covered with black mist, around the island were many hard and strong reefs, ships accidently went into the reefs would crash when tide came up. Pieces of broken ships from those previous crew floated on the sea’s surface, some ships were still in piece stuck between the rock piles with mosses along the worn wooden surface of the ships. None were still inpact, if wasn’t because of crashing to the reefs, then was eroded by the sea through time.

 

The crew heard winds and howls that didn’t belong to the living echoed from the dark forest sent chills down their spine. But they were all elite or at least used to faced horror or death, not to mention why they were here for, just by these little tricks couldn’t hold them down, they soon recovered from the chills.

 

They anchored at a seaside which had no reefs, it’s difficult to find, a blank ground with soft greensward spread long until it became a path. No one even bothered to wonder why there was fresh grasses opposite to a haunted forest with black mist.

 

No one paid attention except the trio assassins.

 

One good habit had become their basic instinct, was to analyse and watch everything around carefully, especially when they were in enemy’s territory. This place completely strange to them, they knew or understood nothing from it, but this place was the monster’s home, they didn’t know if it had set any traps around. The greensward soon disappeared and replaced by the decayed roots when they got deeper inside the forest, it was supposed to calm them but useless.

 

The waggly roots under their foot twisted together and became an unsmooth topographic caused trouble for the crew, sometime they tripped by the roots emerged in the air. Rengar noted that, those roots were still stuck to the ground few seconds ago.

 

The crew stayed close together, watched the front, the back and two sides to spot if there were anything odd, because they all knew in a place with thick mist like this vison was somehow useless, seperated only caused more dangerous and death. They didn’t even know if the monster had already discovered their present or not. Did it still sleep deep in the forest or has waken up and slowly watch them from the dark, wait for their careless?

 

Every cases were planned if they had to face the monster, only one until death they could never think of.

 

Rengar felt everything in this forest, from these decayed trees to the black mist covered their way then the cold and nebulous atmosphere like a living hell just like they said, were abnormal. It wasn’t the type of abnormal by scaring people’s mind, he doubted that they were real living things. Many times he saw those roots moved, threadbare branches moved too, even the mist seemed to wander by some rules. Apparently lifeless things could never active by themselves. Being the last one of the line, he barely saw the trees moved to obturate the path their crew had passed, but when he stopped to have a look, another path had formed to replace the old one and it‘s hard to recognise if he didn’t see the movement before. Clearly with someone had an unstable mind they would claim that was just an illusion.

 

He wouldn’t tell the crew about this because there were no trails to prove. If he told, they would definitely disbelief him. Or worse, it could cause contradictions, and he wouldn’t appreciate the result of messing too long in this forest. So they just kept walking with high alert.

 

It had been too long but they could not tell the time, they met crossroads with a pedestal made of stone in the middle of the cross-spot. The pedestal was honed the head, on the surface was some kind of odd patterns circling around on top of a pebblestone. The fringe ring had lots of small circles with different ancient letters belonged to the eastern and colors. Each of them had a cut off trench, then the blank surface between the pebblestone and the fringe ring were many other trench crossed each other, they looked completely like a mess.

 

The crossroads had five paths, not included the path they just came out of, and they were all looked the same, still covered by the nebulous atmosphere of the dark forest, still....no sight of the monster.

 

Right now they had no choice but to split up into six groups, their crew wasn’t too crowded but still enough so they didn’t have to go alone if they seperated, at least a group would had two or three persons. Rengar of course rather be alone but Talon and Zed had decided to accompany with him, since they could only trust him, perhaps.

 

Suddenly turned out from a big crew to a small team with only three people caused their caution to the highest, eyes wouldn’t stop watching around, even listened to the slightest sound. They kept walking, sometimes would exchange eyesight to warn another, still concerned about the present of this monster if it’s true or just the people’s fabricated rumors. Because they had gone pretty long and saw nothing odd, except the moving dead trees.

 

Talon and Zed did pay attention and saw the trees’s movement too. They all argreed not to tell the crew about it. That was why they could team up together without any arguments.

 

“There.” Talon pointed to a corner ahead, where a stone lied solely aside of the path, also there was blood trails and words.

 

**_Beware of *^$%^$_ **

 

Last words were covered by blood, seemed like someone or something had tried to erased it and didn’t want to be revealed. The trio stared at each other with suspicious, did someone from those previous crews had discovered danger and left this message? But beware of what?

 

“Perhaps _that_ thing mentioned here had erased it.” said Zed.

 

Being killed by _that_ and deleted the important part, not a clue was left behind. 

 

“Is it the monster?” asked Talon, but he didn’t think that easily. Who ever didn’t know that monster was the first thing they had to face once they stepped on this island, definitely it would be on first list of defence, so basically this message was useless.

 

“There is something else beside the monster.” answered Rengar’s raucous voice “You do realise this forest doesn’t just simply contain a monster, don’t you?” The two other both stared and nodded their head in argreement. 

 

So there were something else existed in this island beside the monster, like the one on the message for example. Danger had increased unexpectedly, if they didn’t discover them soon they would probably die before they found the monster.

 

The blood trail continued to draw foward on the only direction they had to go, no other choice. Then it led them to a rotten skeleton lied in the way, on the bone’s surface were pores like it was being eroded by acid. It was kinda hard to say how long had this man here died. His clothes worn out and rotted for centuries but the color of the bone was still fresh.

 

Rengar remembered since they got on the island he saw none liquids could caused such damage or simply acid, but according to the oxidation it would take very a long time to get a rotten skeleton at this state. The white color on the bone showed that this man just died not so long ago.

 

So many things he didn’t know, didn’t recognise. This island, or the forest itself was full of unknown danger and he was just walking on it.

 

No knowledge, knowing nothing were the scariest. You didn’t know what will come to you.

 

Those crews that ever landed on this island never knew a terrifly truth: there was no real monster but the forest itself would damage the intruders slowly from their mind to their body. It’s the forest had killed every man dared to step on this area but not monster. They had already died before they could see it.

 

This island, this forest were the monster. And them, the crews, people who lusted for the treasure, because of curiousness had accidently fallen into it’s trap. Too bad they couldn’t make it out alive to warn the other. The truth had always been kept in secret and they kept coming to become it's prey.

 

For the first time in his life Rengar thought of turning back if it wasn’t too late. They had not so drown in the area yet, perhaps it’s still time to return. He then turned around just to tell the other his opinion but only found his back blanked. The duo assassins were no where to be found, only the dark and mist was getting thicker.

 

 _So indeed it will not let them escape this easy_. Rengar couldn’t hold but signed. This was the first time in his dangerous life he tasted the fear, felt tighten, afraid of something he couldn’t even name it.

 

But again when he thought of the disappearance of his companies, it’s totally possible not to see them because the path was very cramped, both sides were decayed trees, at the end was the mountain side, a dead end, they could not go any further without him noticed. The mist may be thick but not that thick to unseen if someone stood near you. And they were not the type like teasing people around so he could only blame the forest had done something again.

 

Suddenly a stinky smell caught Rengar’s nose caused him to scowl. It smelled nearly like a rotten body with burned plastic, and it came from behind him. He tunred back just to see an unclear figure, with the mist’s effect made it looked like smoke, slowly headed straight to him.

 

Eyes opened widely, but having experience from a long time facing with dangerous still kept him in control, he stepped aside, tried to cover himself in the mist and the decayed trees. He did not care if trees messed with him, because the incoming thing seemed more dangerous to his instinct, even the roots all retreated. He sat patiently, weapons tighten in hands, ready to counter.

 

As the figure came right in the spot, Rengar immediately jumped out and pounced it’s neck to the humid ground under. His machete was ready to strike the thing.

 

But he suspended as he felt the soft flesh in his hand, it was so fragile and vunerable, so much like human’s flesh.

 

The mist faded a little just enough view so he could see what he had in his hand. And when he saw it, he felt his breath frozed.

 

His fist was around a neck that as white as porcelain’s color of a human, the skin was unbelievable fresh and white, the color didn’t belong to a living creature shined in the middle of the dark had a little odd. The owner of the skin had a beauty that even the most pretty queen of the kingdom couldn’t compare to. This beauty was like made by the most talent artist in the world, stunning and attractive. 

 

The figure which Rengar had claimed as a dangerous creature was unexpectedly a human, a bewitching beauty of human, the long but tied violet hair was outstanding inside the black mist, because of being pounced, it stretched out on the ground like a serpent.

 

The beauty was a male because of his bare chest, a fitted body but not too muscular or fragile. On the gorgeous face stood out from all were pair of eyes shined the beautiful emerald, Rengar felt like he was being drown deep in those eyes, indissoluble from those. They both remained that position until the violet man spoke.

 

“You can get off me.” His bass but serene accent echoed in the silent air, awoke Rengar from unconsciousness.


	2. Black Mist

When you were at a strange place, having a company as your own kind was a comfort. Except that you must knew him or her, or at least used to meet somewhere, not someone suddenly appeared in the middle of the deadly forest.

 

Nothing on this island was believable.

 

Even if it’s truth, Rengar couldn’t get his eyes off the strange young male underneath him, the emerald eyes had a big attraction that drown him deeper. But the male woke him up from his slumberous mind, he did not release his grip on the other but lowed his voice and asked.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The young male didn’t answer right away, instead had a look at him with curiousness, slowly assessed the creature in front of him. Not a complete human, but a white lion with human’s shape which made his body seemed more bulky than an average lion. Armours covered his body with skulls of beast on his shoulder-straps that looked tough. And which made the male concentrated the most were his two color eyes, one blue and one amber, like two different gemstone but perfect when nailed together. Although the amber one had a long fierce scar across it.

 

“Do not waste my time, answer me. You...” Rengar wasn’t the type of patient for the male to stare at him, he had the blade at the male’s neck but he had cut off him.  
“The one should be asking here is me.” His lips spread a smirk, which made his gorgeous face more attractive and dangerous, he softly stroked the mane under Rengar’s chin “Aren’t you the one invader other’s territory here? And you dare questioning me?”  
“So you are saying you are the monster of this island?” Rengar frowned, something told him that the young male did not wrong. His crew had stepped into the island of a monster and tried to hunt it down, that was something very illegal, to the monster like he said.

 

The young male just smiled.

 

“Do I look like a monster to you?” He pulled Rengar’s mane to grab his attention “Now get up.” His tone changed from lightly to sharp, he ordered, the emerald glowered at him “Before you do something maybe your head has already fallen down.” Rengar fell sharp claws surfed on his pharynx as the male finished his words.  
“What can make sure that you won’t attack me if I let go?” He glowered back, he wasn’t the one that would stay back easily when it came to danger. He stuck with it his whole life.  
“You don’t want to know what happen in this forest?” His eyelids dropped softly, the smirk spread again “Like your company’s missing?”

 

This hit Rengar on the right curiousness, this forest just like a maze toyed with them, he even thought of it understood their thoughts to seperate them instead of sticking together. If they couldn’t find the way quickly, they would definitely stuck here. The young male here was opposite, he had no worries being here, perhaps he knew the way? For a moment he hesitated and lowered his blade but his grip on the male’s neck was stayed still. He didn’t have reasons to believe this male would tell him everything, not in this situation.

 

“Just ask if you want to know.” Said the violet hair male, his expression relaxed, no worried, no confused, hand was stroking Rengar’s mane again “And believe or not is your choice.”  
“You know everything?” Rengar lowed his voice, slowly lightened his grip.  
“Enough to answer all your questions.” Pair of emerald eyes watched his movements, waited for reactions.  
“Where are my companies?” Withdrawed his hands as quick as he could and jumped back from a distance, he could have a clear look at the male: slim and slender body, at least compared to him, the male didn’t look like he had ever faced danger, more like a dandy of some noble family who had been taken care of very watchful. But Rengar remembered the claws on his neck had force, unconsciously rubbed his neck and he discovered blood on the white mane. It’s hard to believe this vunerable male could injured him, he didn’t even feel pain at the moment.

 

The young male slowly raised up, he wasn’t in a rush like Rengar, slightly smiled as he saw the hunter’s caution. He flung his head at the skeleton’s direction Rengar found ago “Aren’t they still here? Right in front of you?” The hunter seemed not to understand his words, the young male just turned and walked away.

 

Perhaps Rengar should pleased because the male wasn’t going to attack him, instead he minded in what the male said more. What did he mean they are in front of him? They were not! “Hey! Wait a second!” As he saw the male’s figure slowly disappeared into the mist, he followed immediately.

 

If the male could tell him what is happening in the forest, then there was no way he’s gonna let him got away that easy.

 

As he ran pass the skeleton, he saw the eroded parts had gone further. When he found it, only hands and feet rotten, but now it had got the whole arms and legs. He blenched and looked around.

 

It’s nothing odd since the young male appeared, then how did the decayed got worse?

 

But he had no time to find out what happened, the main problem here was the male and his shadow was the only thing left, it’s getting blurrer into the mist. Rengar didn’t waste anytime to run after him. It’s about in a moment, he did not see the skeleton only had half of upper ribs, also did not see those dried trees spread their roots curled around the skeleton and pulled it into the darkness.

 

The male’s speed wasn’t very fast so Rengar quickly caught up with him. He walked behind him from a safe distance, started thinking what should he say to the male to tell him everything. 

 

He wanted to know what happened to the duo assassins, also what had caused such damage to the skeleton if it could possibly effected him. Before he made decision, the young male had spoken first “Each questions must have a price in return.” His eyes still headed forward the path, never moved an inch to Rengar, his whole body straight oddly like it was tied to a pole.

 

“Price?” He repeated “I just want an answer. A word doesn’t suppose to lose anything.” He had a feeling that the young male was toying him.  
“That’s the rule.” Suddenly the violet hair male turned back to face him and made a creepy smile “You want information, you gotta trade.”

 

Rengar was about to get furious but he stood down and thought, if the young male was a part of this forest, then he was supposed to stop him from going any further, not help him or worse, killed him and the crew. So he was giving him a chance, perhaps a little trade wouldn’t get him killed, would it?

 

“Alright, I argree.” Rengar sighed, for immediate benefit he had to take the disadvantage to him, provisional. He startled as he saw the young male turned to look at him with his eyes blazing, like the male had just tricked him into the trap.

 

_Fuck. Can he still change his mind one more time?_

 

“What do you want to trade?” asked Rengar, at least he had to know what the other wanted in return so he would give suitable questions.  
“Hm...” The young male titled his head thinking, his emerald eyes sparked oddly in the middle of the black mist reminded Rengar of succubus’s eyes which he had heard from stories “How about you tell me about the outside world?”

 

And this caught Rengar in surprised. He did not expect the trade will be this simple. He was hoping something harsher or terriflied.

 

“What? You don’t want?” As he saw Rengar’s frown, the violet hair male scowled “In that case I’ll change another....”  
“I ARGREE!”

 

 

Rengar got to know the male name was Kha’Zix, opposite to his thought, the male seemed pretty nice to talk to. Rengar would not trust him completely but at least he was glad that the male would not bring him trouble. About the trade, it’s simple, he asked Kha’Zix one question and he would answer, in return, he told the male about the world he had been through almost his life. Well, in his vision of course.

 

“That skeleton isn’t the unit here.” Kha’Zix pointed to those stumps under the trees, their roots were swelling out “But they are all devoured by the trees.”  
“What are they exactly?” Rengar meant the trees.  
“Spirit of deadmans, you do see the spectral aura here is thick, don’t you?”  
“Do they get killed by the monster?”  
“No.” The violet hair male shook his head caused Rengar suspicious “They almost die because of objective reasons. Like the skeleton you saw.”  
“Then what have caused the erode increased so fast?”  
“You say?”  
“Acid? I can’t think of any other.”  
“Not acid. It’s the thing you are breathing in.”  
“What??” Rengar startled as he heard the answer “It’s....the air???” No way air was the thing caused everything eroded. No way. If it’s true, he possibly died long ago.  
“It’s the mist, idiot.” Kha’Zix huffed in annoyed “Black mist have undergone a sudden mutation, just like the trees, it impulse the rotten speed faster.”  
“If you say so...” Automatic reflex he wanted to avoid the mist, but thought again, it surrounded him, basically couldn’t escape from it “Then aren’t we already dead for breathing it too much?” Then something suddenly popped in his mind “Wait, how long have you stayed here?”

 

Kha’Zix lifted his brows, thinking.

 

“I.....don’t know. The island only has night, can’t count date and time.” He shrugged his shoulder “When I aware of everything around me, I know that I’ve stayed here for a long time. Maybe before the first crew come, I have already been here.”

 

The first crew, if Rengar remembered right it was ten years ago, since then the rumors were just some random fictional stories being circulated, no one actually went there. But from time to time, first crew came, then second, and third,.... so that meant Kha’Zix had lived here for more than ten years. Rengar slowly analysed him, except the odd pale skin, he had no scars or injured. How was it possible he doesn’t get effected by the mist?

 

“The mist effected only on motionless objects.” The violet hair male just smiled and answered as he understood Rengar’s mind “Or else why do you think you can still stand here and talk to me?”

 

The teasing tone got Rengar’s expression darker, Kha’Zix may easy to talk to but sometime he would just piss him off. If it wasn’t because he was helping him, Rengar probably had hit him all the time. He wasn’t a patient one, except when he was hunting, being teased like this was not something he’s very fond of.

 

But again it’s because he didn’t think clearly, apparently there wasn’t just the air. He admitted that he had encroached on asking Kha’Zix too much and it led to this result.

 

“Wait, you haven’t answered why my companies disappear?” Threw those unnecessaries problem aside, he returned to the main question which had been forgotten.  
“I have.” Kha’Zix turned away, continued to walk ahead.  
“You don’t say it clearly!” He’s getting more pissed, why wouldn’t he just say it already “What do mean they are in front of me? If they are, then I’m supposed to see them!” The male suddenly stopped walking, the emerald eyes turned to stare at him which crept him out.  
“You just ask where they are, not what happen to them.” The young male slightly reminded his question, finger covered with silver armor-like-jewelry pointed at Rengar, his face cold as ice with no emotions caused Rengar to shiver “You just don’t give the right question you want and blame me for not answering right? Then seek it for yourself.” 

 

Rengar shut his mouth immediately, unable to answer the other. He thought the duo had disappeared and yes, he had asked where are they, not what happened to them because well, he couldn’t see them and the male had given him the answer. It seemed that things happened here didn’t look simply like it’s bearing.

 

The male may not express out but Rengar knew he was angry. He coughed and tried to fix his words “So...what happens to them?”

 

Kha’Zix stared at him in annoyed for a bit, then unconscious rolled his eyes to the blank spot next to Rengar “Have you heard about _delusion_?” 

 

_Delusion_. A familiar words for the wizards, mages or warlocks to describe an illusive vision. It’s like a dream but brought real feelings, where people saw their most desire or terrified sights of their life.

 

“Used to, but never face one.” Came the answer.

 

Kha’Zix nodded his head “You better shouldn’t see one, or else you’ll have no escape.”

 

Of course he knew how dangerous delusion was, but why he mentioned it?

 

“What is your idea?” Asked Rengar.

 

Kha’Zix seemed not to hear him, kept silent in every step, his body blurred with violet smoke. It spread quickly and devoured the black mist around the male. Suddenly he turned back and Rengar discovered his emerald eyes were not right.

 

It’s the white of his eye! It’s no longer there but full of emerald like someone had poured a green mercury onto his orbit and made it look like demon’s eyes.

 

Being stared at with that pair of eyes, Rengar frowned, unconsciously stepped back from his position. As Kha’Zix opened his mouth to speak, his voice was no longer serene but became deeper as the tone of beast.

 

“Your companies, your crew, they all drown in their own delusion. And the reason for all....” His lips spread wide into a creep smirk like someone used a knife to slit it “Was the thing you keep breathing in every minutes.”

 

Black mist was getting thicker and thicker, covered Kha’Zix’s figure, even if he stood near Rengar, the hunter couldn’t see him completely. Something sparked in his mind, he immediately rushed to where the violet hair male was, and he saw a border between this and another path that looked exactly the same, the mist had faded enough to gain the view. But Kha’Zix, the young male with violet hair was no where to be found.


	3. Guardian Of The Path

Light and day could never exist on this island, the main reason was the black mist. From the moment they arrived this island, he assumed it was forenoon, but now he just wasn’t sure how long they had been here. Normally he could look at the sun to define the time, but here, even the slightest light couldn’t peek in.

 

Losing notions of time was truly nightmare.

 

Unconsciously looked back the path which had been covered, Rengar knew he had gone to another path different to the old one, where the young male had disappeared. Before that he was acting oddly, like he was transforming into something and when Rengar stepped in, he just....gone. Many time Rengar doubted him, wondered if believing him was a good idea? But he couldn’t deny the fact that Kha’Zix did help him to gain informations, although he could be annoying sometimes.

 

The hunter had never been in such confused like this.

 

Suddenly a scream howled on the path forward, broke the silent of the forest and Rengar’s thought. He lifted his head just in time to see a small figure ran straight to his direction. Instinctive reflex got him on defensive position, then relaxed when he realised that was a boy from the crew.

 

He was a young teenage, and wasn’t supposed to be on this dangerous journey but since he was a good adviser and had quite good relationship with the captain, so here he was. He could fight at long range, that should help supporting the crew when they directly fought the monster. Unfortunately, everything was out of control and they were lost in this maze. The boy seemed very terrified like he had seen something horrible, Rengar wondered if that horrible thing was the monster.

 

The boy ran as fast as he could when he saw Rengar and exhausted as he reached the hunter, his whole body was shaking “Finally I can see someone alive...” the boy said with quavering voice “This place is so horrible! We have to find the other and get out!” He pointed at the direction he just ran out of “Two guys come with me both disappear! I can’t find them!”

 

Rengar frowned at those informations, it seemed that weird things didn’t just happen around him. He recalled Kha’Zix’s words that those missing were actually still here, they just....couldn’t be seen. The violet hair male had said about delusion and the crew was stuck in there, and he realised the boy wasn’t right.

 

“Did you see the monster?” Rengar asked.  
“No.” Came the answer “We saw no monster or beast. It’s so weird.”  
“What’s weird?”  
“It’s....” His expression started turing into horrified “I saw....my family....”  
“Your what?” Now he was confused.  
“I saw my family! And it’s horrible! They...they..all dead..... One by one...” The boy was shaking in fear “It happened right in front of my eyes!! I saw blood everywhere and...and their guts..... You cannot imagine how horrified it is! I saw a man.... He...he skinned them alive and dissected their flesh..... I was so scared!! Their scream echoed in my mind and it wouldn’t stop! I tried to run away but I still could hear them” The boy lifted his head to look at Rengar, his eyes were blank “You hear them too, don’t you?????”

 

If he hadn’t been warned before, Rengar would think the boy was insane because he heard no sound of screaming, the forest was still in a deadly silent except for his voice and pants. But the boy insisted on he heard the scream of his family while Rengar couldn’t, he looked at the boy and combined what Kha’Zix had said.

 

_So the boy is lost in his delusion? And that mean Talon and Zed are lost too? But why the boy doesn’t disappear? He’s still here?_ It caused Rengar a headache as he found the answer and he didn’t appreciate it. According to the boy’s behavior, what they saw in their delusion wasn’t a good thing, not at all. Just look at him, he’s getting mad in soon.

 

All of sudden Rengar sensed danger near by and the familiar stinky smell which appeared on the previous path. He stayed back with high alert and was about to call the boy to retreat, then he saw something sparked and cut a line through air at the boy’s position. Behind him opened a black hole and hundred of decayed roots spread out from it like living serpents circled the boy and tied him up tight, slowly pulled him into the black hole. After it devoured the boy, it disappeared into the mist.

 

It happened so sudden that Rengar couldn’t react, not until the mist faded a bit where the black hole had been and started to reveal a tall and slender figure with violet smoke circled around it with pair of emerald eyes shined in the dark.

 

Rengar realised that familiar emerald eyes, Kha’Zix had it too before he disappeared. For a moment he thought he saw the violet hair male again, but as the figure revealed clearly in front of him, his alert raised immediately because that was not the young male with odd pale skin but an alien like creature with exoskeleton as armor. It looked like a mutative insect, standing on both legs like human with claws like blade and delicate wings.

 

_Well, it looks like a mutative mantis in purple_ , Rengar thought. As those emeralds locked with him, he saw joy of killing in them and assumed this creature wouldn’t easy to talk to.

 

He stood in defended position, machete ready to strike but he hesitated before the familiar emerald.

 

They were truly the same with Kha’Zix’s eyes! 

 

Was it possible that the male and this creature have any connection? Was it the monster they looking for? Then why he had to disappear and until now the monster appear?

 

Unknown furious raised caused him off guard for a moment as the creature attacked him, Rengar quickly blocked it's claws with his machete. The sharp sound of metal clicking echoed between the silent forest but Rengar kept focusing, the creature looked slender but not weak, he could see how much pressure it used on the claws against his blade. Gained his strength to strike back at it but he only felt blank, as he looked to find the creature had landed on a withered tree, it stood there, silently surveyed him.

 

The killing look in its eyes were long gone, replaced with curious and satisfied. He swore if it wasn’t the mist he definitely saw it’s smirking at him.

 

Gathering his mind and focused on the creature’s movement. If it really the monster they’d said, then this is the time he hunted it down because that was his purpose.

 

The violet creature saw Rengar’s rage, it just laughed with deep hoarse tone. The tone never belonged to human echoed all the path.

 

The bass tone caused Rengar to frown because of its familiar, but he learnt from mistake not to lose caution one more time. Next time he might not be lucky to avoid it’s attack. Unexpectedly, the creature started talking.

 

“You want to kill me?” It laughed again, the voice as same as the violet hair male but deeper “Then go ahead, and you’ll never make it out alive.” 

 

Rengar hesitated for a moment before slowly lowed his blade, the way its talking also familiar, especially that cocksure tone Kha’Zix showed to him. He stood in his position with suspicious and asked.

 

“You are saying like you’re the one know everything.” He smirked.  
“Isn’t that true?” It smiled wider, excited raised within. It’d been a long time that someone had ever stayed calm when stood before it.

 

So long since it met that old man...

 

“Your talking...” Narrowed his eyes while examined it “Remind me of someone.”  
“Is that so?” The creature titled its head, pair of antennas flickered with curious “And who is that?”  
“A new guy.” Shrugged his shoulders “He likes to talk in a mysterious way and pissed me off, like you did.”  
“Ah~” The creature didn’t surprise with his answer “And as I see you are paying too much attention on him even though you just meet him once?"

 

This caused Rengar more caution. He never said he met Kha’Zix once but the creature could say it out, how did it know?

 

“I haven’t said I meet him once.” Opposite to his thought, the creature was laughing louder.  
“Right, it’s twice if count this one.” The creature fiddled with it’s claws to covered the odd smirk.  
“This one?” Rengar scowled, why were these creatures he met like toying with him? First Kha’Zix, now the alien mantis.

 

The creature looked at him with despise “You still haven’t realised? What a shame. And I have thought you are special than the other to play with.”

 

“Is this whole thing just a game to you?” He said with anger, so this was it’s game, enticed people came here to become it’s prey?

 

The creature kept silent before the question, it’s about to say something but stopped, just sat quietly on the tree and kept staring at him.

 

“What? Can’t answer?” And it’s time Rengar knew it was hiding something.  
“It’s not a game to you, but it is to another.” Came an unobvious answer.

 

Rengar palmed his face.

 

“Listen...why don’t you just say it out already. Maybe it can be more pleasant.” He just hated these creatures said unclear things like this.  
“Why should I tell you?” It jerked its chin up in haughty way “What make you deserve to know the truth?  
“Don’t you just say ‘I’m special’?”  
“Do I?”  
“You do.”

 

The creature continued to stare at him and gave no answer. Rengar kept thinking for a while before something finally popped in his mind.

 

“You are...offering for a price, aren’t you?”

 

It stopped titling its head, stood up and jumped off the tree to land in front of him, caused him startled and stepped back. The violet mantis came closer to assess and sniffing him, it was so close that he could have a clear view at it’s shined emerald eyes. It liked a pool of green mercury, beautiful but deadly. Those eyes were judging him or finding something on him, he could felt it rolled all over his body. Having experiences from facing monsters, he stood there consciously, showed no confused or disadvantage.

 

At the moment it backed away, Rengar had the same feeling when he saw Kha’Zix disappeared, his mind puzzled for awhile and he didn’t know why.

 

“That male you met” The creature suddenly opened his mouth to say “He has said whatever you offer in this place, you have to pay a fit price, hasn’t he?”

 

Rengar didn’t surprised because he soon prepared for these offers, nodded his head for an answer.

 

“Then my rules are the same, you can ask or offer me to do anything you want, only if you finish my condition.”  
“Just say it.”

 

The creature returned to its place on the withered tree, behind it mist started to fade and revealed bunch of thick roots like a net, it pointed to the net and said “There is a transparent flower bud inside there, if you can take it and get out alive, I’ll do everything you say.” The green light in its eyes shined “Remember: take it and get out alive. Prove your strength to me” The tone was getting lower until it became a whisper but still clear to Rengar “ **Show me how special you are.** ”


	4. Strange Bud

Behind the line of decayed trees where the violet creature stood was another forest of roots, twisted together like a domed net with hundred of sharp thorns. They withered but not vulnerable, Rengar could see strange purple liquid on top of each thorns, and they pervaded a stinky smell. He didn’t want to try if it's poison or not because he wasn’t going to die here.

 

Few minutes ago...

 

“He can answer my questions, then why do I even need yours?” Folded his arms together, he asked the creature. It’s weird that it had intelligent opposite to it’s appearance, but why it asked the same request with Kha’Zix?

 

The mantis stared at him, sharp teeth showed as its grinning “You think you can go through this path safely? Go ahead.” Jerked its chin forward “Leave if you don’t want to do, in case you can.”

 

Scowled his brow with suspicious as he looked forward, it’s not normal for the creature to let him go this easy, but he didn’t want to be controlled like a doll on other’s hand. Thinking for awhile, Rengar decided to head forward, sometimes he turned to see if the creature would do something sneaky, but it just sat there staring at him with enjoyment.

 

As Rengar passed the line where the creature sat, mist quickly covered his vision. When he turned around he saw no sight of the creature, even its shined emeralds. And surprise caught him as roots under his foot moved around to tied his legs, then to his body. Rengar immediately jumped back, blade in hand stroke down to cut those serpentine roots but they were like hungry living beast, spread more and more roots and bound him tighter. Sharp thorns cut through his flesh caused red liquid to pour out.

 

Those roots were incredible strong, Rengar had to use most of his strength to struggle and got out of them. Luckily, the more he stepped backwards, the less roots crawled onto him, and until he gained his view to see the creature one more time, all the roots had retreated. He sat down on the ground panting, those roots had taken too much his strength.

 

“Why come back so soon?” The mantis snickered as it saw his state, said with teasing tone.

 

Rengar just glanced at it, didn’t bother to answer. He really didn’t want to admit but he actually had no idea how to get through those area. Unconsciously looked at the creature, he wondered if it could pass those mist and roots or not. And it seemed that the creature understood his though, it answered.

 

“Of course I can.” Rengar’s eyes sparked with faith within the answer “But....” The creature smirked and interrupted his hope “I can’t bring you along.” It pointed at him “You have to go by yourself.”

 

_Okay that fuck me up_. Was he really had no other option?

 

“I told you to finish my condition, then you could ask whatever you want but you denied.” The creature grinned, titled it’s head away as Rengar turned to look at it.  
“Don’t you just tell me you can’t take me along?” He asked with doubted as he stood up after gained back his health.  
“I can’t, but it can.” It pointed to the root net.  
“The bud, you say?” It nodded.  
“Those three of your crew came here moment ago and I told them the same thing, but they didn’t listen. In the end they all die in those roots.” Shrugged its shoulders like what happened didn’t have any concern to it.  
“No.” Still on high alert, Rengar scowled “The last boy ran to me and you took him.”

 

The creature turned to him, smirked.

 

“You saw me caught him directly?”

 

He was about to protest but stopped as he remembered the situation. It’s true that he did not see the creature caught the boy, instead by roots spread from a black hole. But Rengar totally sure that his captive more or less related to the creature because it appeared after the hole gone. Those things just couldn’t exist independenly and for no reason.

 

“Not directly but mediate.” He glared back.  
“So? What are you going to do?” It’s still grinning.

 

Rengar felt uneasy as he looked at the net behind it. He was considering between go in or not, because the creature told him that he had to get out alive, that meant the net was no different with those roots? Never mentioned that the creature could ambush him anytime.

 

“What make sure that you won’t attack me?” He asked.  
“Nothing.” Grinned “Trusting someone in this place can lead you to death.” The creature laughed louder as it saw Rengar’s dark expression “I don’t have to attack you. It’s been so long someone as interested as you can make it here, it will be pity if you die so soon.”

 

This kind of reason really made him felt the urge to hit it hard, but at this state it’s quite suitable. At least he knew the creature wouldn’t do no harm to him for now. The more danger he could avoid, the more chance of surviving he had at this cursed island. He would not waste his life died useless here. And whenever he wanted or not, he had to believe that damn bud could help him cross this path, so he finally made his decision.

 

“Stay alive and get out, furry.” Rengar heard its laughed behind him sent chill down his spine, also annoyed for being called ‘furry’, but he would deal with it later, right now he had to focus on finding the bud.

 

The root net was truly an enormous bramble bush but had a small path if you could find out, or else there would be just like another unescapable smaller maze. Carefully marked on roots at each corner he turned, to make sure he wouldn’t get lost.

 

All along the way, Rengar tried his best to avoid those poisoned thorns, but sometimes thing just wouldn’t go as we pleased, he did not see a hidden thorns near the root he was marking and it cut him. As the red liquid poured out and slowly turned to purple, Rengar immediately stopped and started making quick first aid. He tied the bandage above where the cut was, to stop it from going further, then took out a water pocket he kept in reserve and poured on the cut to clean it, purple bubbles boiled as they contacted and it burned with pain. The flesh where bubbles touched it was rotten, he had no choice but to cut it off.

 

After finished the bandage, Rengar wasted no time staying here, he immediately stood up and continued to look for the flower. He could just precarious prevent the venom from spreading further in this harsh situation, the longer he found the bud, the closer he came to danger.

 

Although he did not know what result the venom could cause, still its poison so it couldn’t be good. His mind was getting chaos as he wondered if the decision of joining this journey was right or not? His first and only purpose here was to hunt the monster of rumours, but most of the time he just rushed into unintended trouble and could not find the monster, he doubted that he would die because of danger from the forest itself before he approached the monster. Never in his life he felt so obstructive like this.

 

Sudden he felt sharp pain filled his mind and vision got blurred like a kaleidoscope, he was about to fall into a doze. Rengar finally understood how that venom worked, it dazed the victim from time to time, made them unable to move or run, then they would completely lose consciousness. Now this would be a big problem to faint in the middle of a haunted forest, Rengar pinched hard on the injured caused him hissed in pain but it kept him awake, for now. He remembered Kha’Zix had said the mist would rot every motionless objects or creatures, he did not know if it would happen to him once he passed out, but he wouldn’t risk to test the truth. He wouldn’t fall right here, not now, not this place. Gritted his teeth as the pain on his arm keeping him from falling, he focused hard on his vision to find the bud.

 

It’d been like eternity until frail light appeared in his sight, where he stood was the deepest center of the net. At the end of deadlock shined a gauzy bud just like he had been described. Rengar sighed in relief and quickly headed forward to the bud. But the venom seemed to effect on right time caused Rengar to collapse, his hand just an inch from the bud.

 

Tried his best to hold consciousness from falling, he reached out where the bud was. Blurr vision made shadows all around him looked like living serpents, they wriggled and circled him.

 

As he felt the softness of the petal touched his hand, shadows surrounded him and darkness was the only thing he saw.

 

\---

 

Rengar awoke as he felt a heavy headache, he looked around to see that he was no longer inside the net of root, he had returned to the path and was leaning against a decayed tree. Suddenly remembered these trees were abnormal, he quickly rushed away from a distance, as the same time something shined fell out of his hand.

 

Lowed his head, he realised that was the transparent bud he had taken not so long ago. Now he was full of consciousness, he finally could have a clear look at it.

 

The bud was just about a normal human’s fist, the luminous bud shined whole large area with slight light that made no dazzled when staring at it. Holding the bud in hand, it’s so vunerable that he felt even a small touch could break it easily.

 

“You seem pleased.” Familiar raucous voice resounded, Rengar lifted his head to see the violet creature stood at the mist-and-roots area with slight smirked on its face.  
“Does this thing really work?” He raised the bud to it’s direction.  
“Why don’t you try it yourself?” The creature made an invatation gesture, and before Rengar could said something, it had disappeared inside the mist. Rengar had no choice but to follow.

 

The bud surely liked a lifebuoy, didn’t matter how thick the mist was, light from the bud had given him enough vision to get through, and the roots under the ground didn’t come close to him anymore. He sighed in relief, finally he could get through this damn place alive. He had thought he would die inside the net of roots.

 

Speaking of it, Rengar lifted his arm to see just a few blood stain remained, the cut was long gone not even a scar. Perhaps when he touched the bud, it had healed him? But at then how did he get out while passing out?

 

He thought of a conclusion but not so sure, then he saw pair of emeralds appeared beside him, moving along.

 

_Should I ask? I have finished his condition anyway, now it’s time he keep his words._

 

“Did you bring me out of the net when I pass out?”


	5. Tangled Maze

“Then how do you expect to get out while still in unconsciousness?” The bud lighted whole area around Rengar, showed him the path clearly and sight of the creature too as he heard it’s voice. It did not look at him and continued heading forward, ignored the fact that light had revealed its form.

 

The answer was something Rengar had hoped for, well it was the only individual here aside from him and its act had shown some goodwill.

 

“Thank you.” He said, and caught a frown gesture from the creature at his words for a moment then continued to walk.

 

This made Rengar thought that the creature might not be a blood-thirty monster like it seemed, in other hand it was quite easy to talk to, like Kha’Zix. Also the gesture it made showed some shyness like it’d never been treated nice before, his thankfulness. And it was so interesting that spread a smirk on Rengar’s lips.

 

He then bowed his head to look at the bud laid in his hands, thinking. This was its request, the thing that creature had asked for and he had finished, luckily. He thought maybe it’s time to give it to the creature. That was such a shame because this bud seemed to be very useful in this forest, since it had proved itself keeping him safe from those roots and shined the way.

 

“About the bud...” Rengar called for the creature but it still kept on its step “I’ll give it to you since you said this was the requirement for your answer.”

 

The creature stopped as it heard his words, had a look at the bud in his hand then at Rengar, its slim wings flickered in silent.

 

“Just keep it.” The creature answered and continued to head forward into the thick black mist without needed light from the bud, like the mist wasn’t a big problem to it. The stinky smell was still around caused Rengar to scowl.  
“What? But you said...” Surprised with the answer, Rengar really did not know how to react back.  
“You’ll need it on your journey.” Black mist covered so Rengar couldn’t see its face at the moment, if possible with his sharp vision, he could see a spark of hope in the creature’s eyes.

 

The hope of freedom.

 

“Hey, just hold on a second.” Rengar suddenly stopped his walking, pulled the creature’s wings to catch its steps and he received a warning hiss in return, but at least it stopped and Rengar spoke with uncomfortable tone “Why did you have to keep walking so fast? Can't we just sit down somewhere to solve our deal at the beginning? You said you would answer all my queries if I finished your offer, but why do I have a feeling that you are trying to get away from what you’ve promised?”

 

The creature’s sight fell somewhere else, avoided Rengar’s which only made him more pissed as he thought his instinct was right, but the creature just simply said.

 

“So you want to have our conversation in the middle of this tangled mist and the living roots that can attack you anytime?!” It snorted with despise at him, like it was saying ‘You are more idiot than I thought’.

 

Rengar wanted to hit himself thousand time for his carelessness for asking such stupid question. He had his point, and his suspicious was completely suitable but he did forget about their surround. Well at least for him and that was the disadvantage to his state right now. Because he could not expect the creature would walk away from his sight and leave him with a mess or not. In fact it had reason to leave him die here.

 

“I mean...you can sneak away easily and let me die here.” He had to make sure he wouldn’t be tricked by these creatures.  
“It’s not like the last time you see me.” It just sighed at his mistrust, then snickered “Or you already have obsession to me and can’t bear to depart from me?”

 

Rengar choked at it’s teasing, he shot a warning glare at and the creature giggled back “Did you just say we’ll meet again? Then about...him?” He was meaning the violet hair man he encoutered before. Would he has a chance to see him again?

 

“You'll see. Don’t worry. You’ll see us all again for a long time until you able to escape this maze.” The creature shrugged, but stared at him with complicated look as Rengar mentioned about the young man.  
“Us? You say there are more than just you and him?” Rengar did not like this, if he ever met those cocky and mysterous creatures like these two, he afraid he would get mad because of headache soon.  
“Of course. Still remember the stone pedestal?” Rengar nodded “There was a crossroads with six paths where the pedestal at, you chose the last path and met him. Then you continued and unconsciously returned to the first one...”  
“...And met you.” Rengar spoke, then he suddenly figured something not right “Wait! There were six paths, that’s correct but one of them was the path directed to the shore and our crew had walked on. How...”  
“You are standing at it.” The creature answered, also enjoyed the change in Rengar’s expression with entertaining.

 

There were no words to describe exactly Rengar’s feeling at the moment, he could tell his mind was completely messed up because problem kept coming to him like a tsunami. And whenever he liked or not, everytime he discovered something new, he realised he was getting more and more close to deadend, things were more complicated than he expected. How did it possible that this path is the first one they has stepped on? Truth, the path sure had lots of rotten trees but there was no such area had the thickest mist or roots could attack him. More than that, when they split up, they did not assign anyone to return and checked the path. Then how did that young boy....

 

“So?” The mantis stood beside him giggled “Too much to accept at once?”  
“You...” Rengar rubbed his strained temple to calm himself down and roared “You better tell me what the hell is going on here NOW!!!!”

 

\---

 

Let take the stone pedestal as the center, six paths divided in different direction that included the first path came from outside. In fact, they were all connected to each other and created a circle maze, who ever invaded the forest through these paths would never able to get out. No matter which path you went, once you reached the pedestal, you still returned to the same old one because they were a circle.

 

“But why can’t we find the way out?” If one of the paths leaded to the shore, then how did it impossible to get out?  
“Don’t you notice the trees?” The creature whetted its claws on a rotten tree near by, the tree struggled but useless, asked with hint.

 

_Trees? It means those rotten trees?_ That’s it! Rengar remembered at the time he turned his head back to watch behind, he saw those trees moved to cover the path they’d crossed then replaced with a new one. Did they had lost in this maze since then?

 

“You figure it out.” Laughed the creature in amused “Basically these trees had turned this place into a maze with its ‘magic’, once you fell in, you’ll stuck here until you die unless you can solve it.”

 

Rengar crumpled his mane and whined uncomfortable. He came here to hunted the monster, not solving ridiculous riddles created by some crazy asshole.

 

But did he has other choice?

 

“You always stay on this path?" He suddenly asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Then why we did not see you at that time?” Rengar neither smelled it’s scent nor the stinky smell, proved that the creature was not there. Even if it was, he couldn’t feel like it.  
“Because you all haven’t lost yet. And I have to take time to analyse the invaders, you know.” It snorted and fiddled the claws together “Beside I’m not that dumb to encounter such amount of human.”

 

_And you just wait until we split up, you mischievous creature._ Rengar thought in his mind, then something startled him as he doubted the creature could read his mind.

 

“Not read, but hear instead.” It grinned and filled the answer.

 

Fuck this. Never in his life he wanted to go home this much.

 

\---

 

When the two finally reached the end of the thick mist, saw the track with pebbles in normal state made Rengar sighed in relief. Been in the thick mist, the only vision he got was bright light from the bud somehow tensed his nerve like a person suddenly lost his sight. Even in a dangerous realm, having enough view of surround was way better than blind, also he saw another border ahead.

 

_So this is the end of the path._ Unconscious recalled the same situation with Kha’Zix, titled his head aside to see the creature was getting blurrier. The color of its purple exoskeleton slowly turned to deep black with smoke wandered around.

 

“Are you going to disappear? Like him?” He asked, the creature looked at him then shook.  
“I told you already, as long as you still in this maze, you’ll see us always.”  
“But why did you change when we reach the border? So did he!”

 

The creature said nothing, it approached close to him and pushed its elbow against his chest “There are things you should ascertain by yourself, we can only give you clues. You have to discover them with your abilities.”

 

“Just why?” Unknown insecure feeling rose inside him and somehow he started to panic, but he would not admit it.  
“It’s the rule.” It said “Don’t you look at me with that face. Not just you, me and the others are all bound to it.”

 

Rengar said nothing and lowered his head, thinking he should get used to these current and incoming situations. Since he came here and encountered these creatures, there was something inside him had changed. They stirred and felt like living, no longer ‘dead’ as he’d always been into.

 

“One more question.” He called, the creature stopped in front of the border just an inch and looked back at him “Are you the monster guarding this island from the rumor?”

 

The creature stunned before his question, it did not expect him to ask something like this and Rengar nervously waited for response. If it said ‘yes’, then he only needed to take it down right now and everything was solved, but in his mind he hoped ‘yes’ wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear, perhaps this was the affect he got after a long walk together. The creature had proven itself wasn’t a threat despite its appearance, in fact it helped him alot. Rengar hold tight the bud in his pocket, before the creature disappeared into the mist, his eyes never left its form.

 

It took like endless time when the creature finally answered, its tone heard no emotions, not stern, not teasing, more liked telling an evident truth.

 

“Whatever you think it is, then it is. But I’ll tell you, if I’m the monster in your people’s rumor, then so does Kha’Zix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english.


End file.
